


Revenge

by shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Brock Rumlow Is Really Nasty, Choking, Comeplay, Fisting, Glove Kink, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burn scars are a bitch. Rumlow's still waiting to hear whether the doctors can ever get his dick functional again. In the meantime, he's got the bastard who brought a helicarrier down on him in the first place trussed up and at his mercy, and even if he can't take his revenge directly, he's got a hell of a proxy to work through. (<a href="https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/1504.html?thread=2034144#cmt2034144">Kinkmeme fill</a>: Hydra trash party + the filthy ruination of a pair of leather gloves.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Down on the floor, the Winter Soldier lets out a low hiss--the closest he'll ever make to a noise of pain--and tries to pull away. Rumlow, who's using the small of the Soldier's back as a footrest, plants one foot squarely on his bare ass and grinds it down as a reminder to stay in place. The rough tread of his boot leaves pink marks on the pale skin.  
  
Beneath the Soldier, Cap stirs. He's been lying there in silence, enduring as impassively as he can, but the man's nose for trouble is fuckin' uncanny and he must realize the Soldier is faltering. He's going to start struggling again any second now.  
  
Rumlow grabs the Soldier by the hair with one gloved hand and pulls his head back until Rumlow can look him in the face. "Remember," he spits out. "You stay inside him until you can't get it up anymore. And if he fights--"  
  
The Soldier gives a tiny nod, face contorted in a grimace, and Rumlow releases his hair and flings him back down. A hunk of his hair is shiny with lube now--right, those are the fingers Rumlow used to open Cap up earlier. The Soldier's face lands in the meat of Rogers' shoulder. For a second he looks confused, flashes of Bucky Barnes struggling back to the surface as he breathes in the scent of his friend's sweat, and Rumlow starts racking his brains for another trigger phrase. But Cap picks that moment to start fighting again, and the Winter Soldier has direct orders for how to deal with  _that_.   
  
Quick as a flash, he's got his left arm hooked around Cap's throat. It's not easy to choke out a super-soldier. Even for the Winter Soldier, using all the strength of his metal arm, it takes an agonizingly long time. But eventually Cap goes limp, and the Soldier braces his hands on the floor on either side of Cap's head, sucking down deep, shaky breaths. His dick must be absolutely  _raw_  by now; he's already come four or five times. Rumlow almost feels bad for him.  
  
Oh, who is he kidding? Rumlow's dying of jealousy. Let Barnes use his super-dick until he goes insane from oversensitivity--at least he's got working equipment.  
  
Burn scars are a bitch. Rumlow's still waiting to hear whether the doctors can ever get his dick functional again. In the meantime, he's got the bastard who brought a helicarrier down on him in the first place trussed up and at his mercy, and even if he can't take his revenge directly, he's got a hell of a proxy to work through. Pity he can only feel any of this through the barrier of a pair of leather gloves. But maybe that's not all bad--the look on Cap's face when Rumlow shoved the first finger up his ass was priceless.  
  
The Soldier finally heaves himself upright and sits back on his heels, giving Rumlow a good view of his cock disappearing into Cap's ass. Sonofabitch is already starting to thicken and firm up again. Before long he's hard enough to start thrusting; he's made such a fucking mess that he comes out streaked white every time, and his own come leaks out around his cock when he pushes back in.  
  
"Don't waste it," Rumlow snaps, and gives the Soldier's ass a sharp little kick. "Fuck it back into him."  
  
Steve Rogers' face when he comes to and realizes he's still got a dick up his ass is something Rumlow will remember with deep, sweet satisfaction for the rest of his life. The only thing that could possibly top it is--yes, there it is. The relief when Barnes pulls out of him, and then the horrified humiliation when Barnes doesn't stop, just uses the head of his cock to catch the trail of come trickling down Rogers' taint towards his balls and push it back inside him. The fucking resumes at an even more brutal pace than before, and Cap screws his eyes shut in abject misery. If Rumlow still had a working set of equipment, he'd probably cream his pants at the sight.  
  
The Soldier buries himself to the hilt and comes again before long. It's the last one--he lets out another of those low hisses of pain, and then his softening dick slips out of Cap's body, leaving a wet trail of come in its wake. "Out of the way," Rumlow growls, and the Soldier shifts off to the side. "Hold him down."  
  
Rumlow watches Cap's gaping, wrecked hole slowly twitch and spasm closed. Frankly, he's surprised the guy can clench back up at all. The Soldier's got the biggest dick he's ever seen outside of porn, and he fucks like a goddamn freight train running over anyone who gets in his way. And he just blew half a dozen loads up Cap's ass without even pulling out between fucks. Rumlow traces a leather-clad fingertip around the loose, bright pink rim. Cap shudders and jerks underneath him.  
  
Fuck, he's a mess. Rumlow plunges two fingers into him with almost no resistance. He works them around, relishing the filthy wet noises it makes, and Rogers doesn't react this time but Rumlow can see his fists clenching in the restraints.  
  
Rumlow pulls his fingers out, the leather now slick and shining with come. "Look at that," he says to the Winter Soldier, who looks on impassively. Then, hoping to get some kind of response, he reaches between Cap's legs and wipes his fingers off on his cock.  
  
Cap doesn't say anything, but his ears go bright red. Rumlow laughs and goes back in with three fingers, slicking them back up in the dripping mess inside him. This time when he pulls out he tries to jerk Cap off, but there's still too much friction from his thumb and palm. So he wipes them off again, making extra sure there's a nice thick coating of Barnes' come on the head of Rogers' dick, and next time he uses four fingers and tucks his thumb in between them. The flush is spreading from Rogers' ears down the back of his neck.  
  
Not even the Soldier's cock was this thick. Cap lets out a grunt of pain. The parts of the glove that are still dry catch on the raw, stretched skin of his hole, and Rumlow has to twitch his hand back and forth in little micro-thrusts, spreading the Soldier's come around on each new patch of leather as it goes in. Even slicked up, it tugs more than skin would, and as Rumlow forces his knuckles inside he starts noticing smears of blood on the black leather glove along with all the spunk, gleaming red where they catch the light.  
  
Finally he's got his whole goddamn hand inside Cap to the wrist, and the Soldier must've really wrecked him because honestly, it should've been a lot harder than this. Rumlow wriggles his fingers around, and he knows Cap can feel it because the blush spills down over his shoulders and upper back. He curls his hand into a fist, and Cap gasps and stays very, very still. And--oh, that's interesting. Between his legs, his cock is twitching and firming up.  
  
Rumlow's so eager to take advantage of that, to rub it in that Cap's getting turned on by all this sick shit, that he isn't as careful as he maybe should be about extracting his hand. As he pulls free, Cap lets slip another grunt of pain and a thin rivulet of blood trickles from his torn rim down towards his balls. It doesn't stop him from shuddering and going hard in Rumlow's grip when Rumlow wraps a filthy, slippery hand around his cock.  
  
Well, who would've guessed? Steve Rogers, dyed-in-the-wool masochist, or at least a kinky little shit. Rumlow starts jerking him off, leaving nasty streaks of blood and come all up and down his cock, and listens to his breathing speed up in panic. "Jesus Christ, Cap, you should see yourself," he says. "Want me to start over with the other hand? Is that what you want?" He jabs the index finger of his free hand into Rogers' hole, just far enough to hook his fingertip under the rim and  _tug_ , and watches blood well up around it. Rogers chokes back a cry and comes, splattering jizz all over the floor.  
  
Rumlow's hand is still filthy. He grabs Rogers by the hair, leaving unspeakable stains that show up real pretty against the blond, and yanks his head up.  
  
Cap's eyes are red-rimmed and he's bitten his lip bloody. He spits in Rumlow's face.  
  
Rumlow backhands him. It leaves a dirty smear of blood and come across his cheek. Before he can recover, Rumlow wipes the rest of it off on his lips. "I should smash your face down in the mess you left on the floor," he says with a nasty grin. "Or better yet, make you lick it up. No, you wouldn't do that, would you? But your boyfriend would." He looks over to the motionless form of the Winter Soldier, still holding Cap down. "Hey. Soldat. Eat Rogers' come off the floor."  
  
The Soldier looks up at him. His eyes aren't dead anymore. They're burning with hatred. Rumlow opens his mouth to use another trigger phrase, but Bucky Barnes is faster.  
  
"Eat this," he snarls. The last thing Rumlow sees is a metal fist swinging towards his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://shinelikethunder.tumblr.com) for more irredeemable shameporn and wailing about characters who suffer too prettily for their own good.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360332) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady)




End file.
